LAST FIRSTBORN
by Tekesuta
Summary: Recueil de différents couples de K ! OS1 : Izumo qui va taquiner Mikoto dans son sommeil. Fin, comme si c'était possible, on va dire. OS2 : San-chan s'est fait casser le bras en voulant protéger Shouhei, qui décide de prendre soin de lui en dédommagement. Un petit repas sur la table basse du salon, des sentiments qui remontent. OS3 : Suite du 2 OS4 : Mikoto x Yata ! Lemon :3
1. Chapter 1

Baah alors, là XD En Il, avec un couple que je gère pas du tout, alors, pwet. J'ai p'tete pourri la fin, mais elle m'a fait chier (la fin, l'OS, et une personne qui se reconnaîtra. Hein _chaton_ ?)  
Bon, j'espère que ça va vous satisfaire tout de même ! J'pense pas réécrire sur ce couple, ou alors peut-être une suite. Mais ici, je posterai tous les couples de K Hors Sarumi (qui eux vont en avoir une nouvelle partie, mais niveau étudiant j'pense, j'me tenterais bien de faire là dessus *-*)

* * *

Ses lèvres. Elles sont à peine entrouvertes, laissant passer son souffle régulier et apaisé. Une sieste calme, hein ? La bouche d'Izumo s'étire d'un sourire, quelque peu attendri de cette vision du Roi. De son Roi. De son ami, aussi. M'enfin, quelque soit son rang, leur relation n'avait pas changé. Même s'il y avait un peu plus de monde dans leur vie, dans leur précédent train-train quotidien Yata, Rikio, Anna… il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Que du bon monde ! Que du bon monde, ouais. Et une ambiance qu'il ne pouvait envier à d'autre.

Non, s'il y a une chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'il ne regrette pas Homra. Il ne peut pas, tout simplement.

Ni cet homme qui en est à la tête. Homme qui dort toujours, malgré sa présence à quoi… un mètre de lui ? C'est pas vraiment Izumo qu'il pourrait feinter, non. M'enfin, autant s'en amuser un peu ? Genre en se penchant un peu trop près de son visage. Et admirer les courbes naturelles de ses cils – puis il pose une main à côté du visage de Mikoto pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, et venir épouser distraitement ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Qui, comme réponse, se prend un bras dans les côtes – avant de basculer sur le lit, et de se retrouver sous son Roi. Mais ce n'est pas tellement cette position qui va le gêner, non. Non, loin de là.

« Hhn… qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Une voix parfaitement réveillée, bien que loin d'être la vivacité qu'on aurait pu penser à un Roi. Oh, non, son ton était plutôt… monotone. Rêche. Mais cette langue qui se délie pour prononcer les mots, c'est assez… des pensées décalées.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ? »

Une légère ironie dans le ton. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres – mais Mikoto ne semble pas y prêter plus attention que ça, non. Ses mains se glissent avec un but précis sur le torse d'Izumo. Rien de timide dans ses mouvements – c'est clair, net, et précis. Il veut toucher, et le lui fait clairement sentir.

« Hm. T'as pas de formes mais j'pense qu'ça peut l'faire. »

« Marrant… » il rétorque, avant d'accueillir avec plaisir les lèvres de son Roi. Et si ce n'était que les lèvres, hein ? Non, sa langue brûlante, contrastant avec ses lèvres tièdes, vient briser les limites de cet échange. Pour approfondir le baiser dans quelque chose de plus… concret. Avec un arrière goût de clopes qu'Izumo connaissait bien. Voyez ici le sens que vous voudrez – s'ils fument les mêmes, ou si ce genre de contact est devenu une habitude. M'enfin, qui s'en doute, pour le coup ?

Personne, je crois. Mais Izumo rompt le contact, attrapant le visage de Mikoto entre ses mains. Juste pour l'admirer un instant. Il aime, voir ses yeux fins et légèrement surpris d'un tel comportement – c'est vrai quoi, stopper un tel baiser… c'est assez frustrant. Mais Izumo, contrairement au Roi, il apprécie de prendre son temps. Prendre son temps à profiter de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. De ressentir cette chaleur qui surplombe son corps. Et faire un peu maronner la bête en chaleur au dessus de lui ?

« Aah… qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Izumo ? »

« La marque de l'oreiller. Là, » il murmure, avant de glisser un doigt sur la dite marque – et se redresser légèrement, pour embrasser son vis-à-vis à cet endroit précis. « Ailleurs aussi… » il continue, avant de venir retrouver ses lèvres. Ce qui n'est pas de l'avis de Mikoto, qui l'ignore en poussant un long soupir. Laissant un goût de satisfaction à Izumo. Il apprécie bien, tiens, de le taquiner de cette manière. C'est amusant… en quelques sortes. Disons ça. « Tu es pressé, Mikoto ? »

Il ne répond pas – et à la surprise d'Izumo, le Roi se laisse retomber à côté de lui. Dans l'étroit espace restant du lit. Avant qu'il ne tende le bras pour attraper un paquet de clope.

« Aah, Mikoto… » Il l'observe mettre la cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allumant ensuite d'un geste de la main. Avant de se mordre la lèvre à cette vue - puis de glisser une main sur le ventre de ce dernier, surveillant sa réaction. Et si son visage reste impassible, ce n'est pas sans apercevoir la cigarette tressaillir légèrement, dû à un mouvement de ses lèvres. Une chose qu'il aime bien faire. Voir.

Il tire sa première bouffée – la fumée qui s'échappe entre ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, avant de disparaître dans les méandres de l'atmosphère. Cette odeur âcre. Telle que le goût de sa langue…

Izumo a un grognement insatisfait, avant d'attraper la clope d'entre ses doigts – lui laissant cependant le temps d'aspirer lentement ce poison. Poison qu'il lui souffle au visage, avec un regard blasé.

« Parce que tu n'as plus rien entre tes lèvres ? » il demande sur un ton moqueur, se réinstallant par-dessus lui, avant de descendre doucement sa main, entamant des caresses plus accrues sur son bas-ventre. Sans quitter ce visage sobre du regard. Quelque peu frustrant, c'est sûr… mais ça a un côté amusant. De pousser jusqu'au extrême pour atteindre son but – une expression de bien être, de plaisir. Il passe outre la rougeur – ce qui est un peu dommage. Mikoto qui rougirait… oh Dieu, ce serait à immortaliser, ça.

Et c'est alors qu'il glisse sa main beaucoup plus bas – du genre, sur l'entrejambe de son amant -, serrant ses doigts sur l'objet de sa convoitise, ses ongles griffant contre le jean. Et qu'il obtient d'un peu de ce qu'il souhaite. Des yeux qui se ferment, et un grognement rauque qui s'échappe de sa gorge. Juste ça.

« Mikoto… » il murmure contre ses lèvres, avant d'appuyer plus franchement sa paume de main, commençant un massage sur l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis. Il l'embrasse, dans un but délicat, de base – mais c'est sans compter les mains de son Roi qui emprisonne sa nuque. D'un mouvement presque agressif, il l'oblige à briser la barrière de ses dents, pour en venir à un échange plus concret.

Un échange qui ne se délimite pas qu'à un contact de leur langue, non. C'est plus passionné, peut-être violent. Brutal. Des langues qui se lient, dansent ensemble, jusqu'aux dents qui viennent mordre les lèvres. Mikoto n'a pas de limite, quand à ce genre de baiser – et Izumo le sait parfaitement. Peut-être est-ce une chose qu'il apprécie ? De sentir son propre sang inonder sa cavité buccale, pour qu'une langue brûlante vienne en soigner la plaie. Au moins, Mikoto montre un minimum de vivacité… et c'est une chose plutôt excitante. Quand on le connaît. Non, parce que, niveau sexe, on ne s'ennuie pas vraiment, avec lui. C'est un peu comme si ça déployait son instinct animal…

« Hn… »

Il frissonne, en sentant la main de son amant venir attraper sa hanche, glissant aisément sous son haut. Mais elle n'y reste pas, non : elle descend directement sur sa fesse, l'attrapant avec une certaine volonté, sans qu'il ne lâche la pression sur sa nuque. Comme s'il était pris au piège. Dans le piège de la luxure, probablement…

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Izumo est bien plus sensible que Mikoto. Mais comment rester de marbre, alors que des mains brûlantes et expertes vous touchent… d'une telle manière ? Surtout quand on sait à qui elles appartiennent…

« Ton pantalon… »

« Arrête d'être aussi pressé, tu veux ? » Izumo soupire, avant de se reculer légèrement, pour avoir accès à la gorge de son amant. Et venir en embrasser doucement la peau. La mordiller. « Tu bandes même pas encore… »

« Il me gêne. »

« Aah… des fois, j'me demanderai ce que ça donnerait, si t'étais aussi énergique que Yata-chan. Déjà que l- »

Il s'interrompt, à la main qui s'attaque à son pantalon – qui vient dégager la braguette d'une main habile, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse deux doigts en dessous. Pour réaliser son souhait actuel – ôter le pantalon des fesses du barman. Qui soupire à ce geste quelque peu… trop gourmand ? Trop rapide ? Bah, avec ce Roi, 'faut pas vraiment chercher à capituler, de toute manière.

Alors il revient sur ses lèvres, pour partager un baiser un peu moins brusque. C'est plus contact dans la taquinerie, des lèvres qui se frôlent, se séparent. Jusqu'à en venir à la commissure, filer sur la joue, la mâchoire. Explorer de ses lèvres ce visage chaud, ce visage doux. Contre lequel il se retient d'un gémissement. Parce que c'est pas vraiment comme si Mikoto restait inactif. Ah, ça, non. Et Izumo le sentait bien – cette main brûlante qui vient se glisser dans son boxer, frôlant la chair, contractant son corps sous cet effet de plaisir. Ça accentue sa respiration, les battements de son cœur.

Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se redresser, de sorte à pouvoir glisser sa main plus bas sur le corps de son Roi. Jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la ceinture. Et hausser un sourcil. Du fait du tissu sous ses doigts. Il contient bien une présence, oui, mais…

« Hey, Mikoto… j'étais pas au courant que tu portais des caleçons. »

« Mmh… »

Apparemment très perturbé par la remarque, Mikoto profite de sa main libre pour ôter le haut d'Izumo. Bon, ben… Bon… c'était pas une remarque très intéressante, Izuzute.

« Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux que de ne rien porter, » il ajoute avec un sourire, avant d'y enfoncer sa main – et serrer les dents en sentant celle de son amant agir d'une manière un peu plus intéressée. Plus franche. Il se penche pour embrasser son vis-à-vis, tout en saisissant l'érection naissante qui se propose à ses doigts, dans le but de le rendre dur. Bien plus dur.

Et c'est un frisson qui le parcourt, alors qu'il sent sa main venir caresser son torse, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Sa nuque – sur laquelle il va appuyer, remonter jusqu'à s'empêtrer dans les cheveux. Pour venir approfondir le baiser, sans cesser les mouvements charnels.

En fait, tout aurait pu continuer dans cette douce luxure, oui.

Mais c'est sans compter le bruit sourd, en bas. Dans le bar. Qui le crispe instantanément.

« Arrête, Mikoto ! Faut que – »

Faut que quoi ? C'est évident : faut qu'il aille vérifier. Mais ce n'est pas de l'avis de Mikoto, dont l'emprise sur les cheveux du barman n'était pas une mauvaise idée – et d'un coup sec, sûrement douloureux, il renverse Izumo, qui… se retrouve coincé entre le corps attirant de son vis-à-vis, et le lit, à présent. Ils tournent beaucoup, hein ? Et apparemment, le Roi n'a pas envie de le laisser s'échapper. Izumo esquisse une grimace agacée - dont, actuellement, les pensées ne sont remplies que d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son bar.

« Reste. »

« Non ! Y'a Yata, en bas, et c'est franchement la dernière personne à laquelle j'peux faire confiance pour mon bar ! »

D'un geste autoritaire, cette fois-ci, Izumo parvient à se débarrasser de l'emprise du Roi – bon, c'est pas comme si Mikoto allait le violer non plus. Mais je doute qu'il apprécie la frustration à laquelle il a droit. Mais bon, ça, Izumo s'en occupera un peu plus tard – là, il faut qu'il se rembraille bien vite pour descendre à l'étage. Et vérifier que son bébé n'ait rien qui cloche. Même si le bruit en annonce le contraire.

« Imbécile… »

Le dernier soupir de son Roi.

Du moins, de ce qu'il a pu entendre.

La suite, je vous la raconterai aux funérailles de Yata.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon... pardon d'avance si c'est OOC. J'espère pas être trop allé dedans, mais c'est pas avec deux chapitres du manga que j'peux gérer les personnages J'espère qu'ils seront un peu plus exploité dans la saison 2 (ou dans l'avenir du manga) parce qu'ils sont géniaux ! *-* Fin voilà ! X3 (pour ceux qui ne voient pas qui c'est, c'est le type à la casquette (Shouhei) et l'autre, San-chan (Saburouta Bandou) avec la casquette ET la capuche ET les lunettes (quel style de malade... il est super canon dans le manga omg)). L'OS se passe un peu après le chapitre 4 je crois, fin, après leur petite aventure ! M'enfin, lisez le manga, il est génial. Sur Mangafox il est disponible !

* * *

« San-chan- wooh ! »

J'ai fermé les yeux en prévision du chaos qui allait inonder mon sol - mais contre toute attente, c'est juste un léger bruit de vaisselle. Et un rire gêné qui m'arrache une grimace d'agacement.

« Ca a failli, » il se justifie – et je lève les yeux vers lui, sans répondre quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, je ne lui ai même pas demandé d'être là – mais cet imbécile se sent coupable. D'accord que j'ai un bras cassé pour l'avoir protégé, mais c'est pas vraiment une raison pour venir me faire les repas tous les jours. A la maison, en plus. Sinon, je pense qu'il en devrait une belle à tout Homra – et moi aussi, au passage. « Riz au safran et porc au curry ! »

Et il pose le plateau sur la table basse, avant de prendre place à mes côtés. Et merde, j'ai encore ce pincement au cœur. Je soupire en attrapant les baguettes qu'il me tend, avant de m'installer d'une manière plus confortable pour manger.

« Merci, Shouhei. »

« Bon appétit, San-ch- ah ! J'ai oublié ! Je reviens ! »

Je baisse les yeux sur le contenu du plateau – deux bols de riz, et un plat commun pour le porc au curry. Ah, au fond, je dois avouer que c'est pas déplaisant – des repas sont loin d'être mauvais, et puis… avoir une compagnie le midi, c'est pas de refus. Même si les dernières tensions avec lui me sont encore légèrement en travers – quand bien même c'est de ma faute. Mais bon, comment dire… c'est un peu dur de tout laisser de côté. Surtout vu la manière dont je l'ai accueilli, au final…

« Du lait ! »

« Du… lait ? »

Il me pose un verre plein face à moi, pour revenir à mes côtés. Et son sourire me fait lui porter un regard méfiant.

« C'est bon, pour le rétablissement des os. »

« Mh. »

Je me penche pour attraper un morceau de porc, et de le porter directement à ma bouche. Mâcher. Pas mauvais… … Bon, ok, c'est carrément bon.

« Euh… tu veux aller à Homra, cet après-midi ? »

Je le regarde, surpris, avant d'avaler la viande.

« … ouais ? » Pas de réponse. Il me sourit seulement, avant d'entamer son bol de riz. « Pourquoi ? »

Et d'arrêter net les baguettes à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« J'pensais juste… si t'aurais voulu qu'on sorte en ville, ou quoi… »

Et hop, le riz disparaît dans sa bouche. Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai, à fixer ses lèvres comme ça ?

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Passer du temps ensemble. »

Il s'adresse à son bol de riz. Génial. Je ne réponds pas, commençant à amener des morceaux de viande dans mon couvert – plusieurs, plusieurs. J'ai faim, en fait.

« Alors ? »

Je grimace. Alors quoi ? Passer du temps ensemble, c'est pas ce qu'on fait, actuellement ? On peut très bien le faire à Homra aussi. Oui, non, sauf qu'à Homra, y'a les autres aussi, mais… pas besoin de rester coller toute la journée. Justement. Là est l'intérêt d'être un groupe – qu'il ne reste pas dans mes pattes.

Je continue de manger, sans pour autant lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, sinon, juste lui et moi ? Parler du vieux temps comme de bons camarades ? Hors de question. On a encore un chemin, à faire. Du moins, j'ai. Cette animosité, c'est pas comme si elle allait partir parce que…

« Senpai ! »

« Quoi ? Tu peux pas juste mang- »

Je me tais, alors qu'il a posé ses baguettes sur mes lèvres. Et qu'un sourire amusé éclaire son visage. Alors que le mien, il est éclairé de deux halos rouges, je crois.

« Oui ou non ? »

Je me détourne, essuyant mes lèvres d'un mouvement de la main.

« Ouais. »

… c'est un peu tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour ma défense. Mais je sursaute en sentant ses doigts venir de poser sur ma joue, avant de l'observer avec une certaine surprise. Et son regard… rempli d'un amusement et d'une innocence qui lui aurait valu facilement le titre d'adorable chez… chez n'importe qui.

« Si tu t'essuies, ne le fais pas avec tes baguettes. » Il appuie sur ma joue – là où il avait précédemment frotté. « Tu t'en es mis sur la joue. » Avant de… se lécher le doigt ? Il s'est arrêté en plein mouvement. Shouhei, te serais-tu aperçu de ton sale quiproquo ? « … m-mince. C'est pas… ce que je voulais… enfin… désolé. »

Il s'écarte d'un coup, avant de revenir à sa nourriture. Et ses joues sont d'une jolie couleur pivoine, tiens. M'enfin – je m'attarde pas plus dessus, pour continuer mon propre repas. Même si j'avoue que son comportement ne m'a pas laissé… de marbre. Juste… mon cœur, qui bat un peu plus vite.

Rah, merde, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Je repose un peu brutalement mes baguettes sur le plateau, avant de me lever – et qu'importe l'interpellation surprise de Shouhei, j'ai juste besoin d'aller me rafraichir le visage. Je vais vers la salle de bain, avant de refermer la porte à clef derrière moi – du genre, pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas eu la bonne idée de me suivre. Avec Shouhei, ça serait, mais genre, pas étonnant.

Avant de faire face au miroir. Et de grimacer en m'apercevant des sacrées couleurs qui ont pris mes joues.

Ça craint, ouais.

Je ne réagis même pas en entendant la poignée de la porte se baisser – vainement, bien entendu.

« San-chan ? Tout va bien ? »

Je soupire, avant d'allumer l'eau, et de me pencher sur le lavabo – avant de m'asperger le visage d'une bonne quantité. Même si, c'une seule main, c'est plutôt galère. Je me redresse, attrapant la serviette non loin pour me sécher un minimum – j'vais quand même pas ressortir tout dégoulinant. Et d'ouvrir la porte. Sur un Shouhei pas très rassuré.

« C'était pas bon ? »

« Si, » je grogne, avant de le repousser légèrement – de sorte à dégager le passage, quoi. « Retourne manger. »

« Ok ! »

… docile, l'animal. J'ai un léger sourire, avant de, finalement, le suivre. Et de nouveau, nous nous retrouvons côte à côte devant notre repas – au moins, mon appétit n'est pas parti. Mes pensées perturbantes non plus. Enfin, perturbantes… c'était plutôt bizarre. M'enfin.

« On ira au parc, après ? »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on y aille ? »

Il ne répond pas. Et je pose un regard dans sa direction – mais il ne me regarde pas non plus. Juste sa mine qui paraît… contrariée ? J'esquisse une grimace, claquant la langue. Ce qui lui fait lever la tête vers moi.

« Ah… non, j'pensais… je sais pas. Tu préfères rester ici ? »

Ou aller à Homra, finalement. Mais mes lèvres restent closes. Juste un soupire en tant que réponse, avant que je ne pose mes baguettes sur le bol, et prenne le verre de lait. Et d'en boire un peu. Le frais qui me descend dans la gorge me soulage légèrement de cette mauvaise chaleur. De cette gêne étrange qui me berce, depuis tout à l'heure.

« Fais comme que tu veux… »

« J'aimerais bien rester ici, alors ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

… apparemment, ma réponse brutale l'a surpris. C'est mig- non, rien du tout. C'est Shouhei, rien d'autre.

« Tu viens d'me dire de faire comme je voulais ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de te demander pourquoi ? »

« San-chan… »

Une petite moue. Un sourire. Un putain d'adorable sourire. Pourquoi ce sourire semble-t-il être à ce point capable de me perdre ? Merde, c'est trop bizarre. Ça me fait grimacer, aussi. Une grimace entre l'incompréhension, et, peut-être une certaine dose d'inquiétude. Parce que ce genre de sentiment, c'est pas vraiment habituel de l'avoir, on va dire.

« San-chan ? »

Et vas-y qu'il me fout sa main sur le front – main que je dégage directement.

« Qu'est-ce- »

« T'agis bizarrement. En plus, t'as l'air brûlant. »

« C'est de ta faute ! » je m'énerve, attrapant la main qu'il approche de nouveau. Avant de serrer les dents, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi tu viens t'occuper de moi ?! J't'ai rien demandé ! »

« Mais- »

« Non. » Je le lâche, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « Non, t'as raison. J'dois avoir de la fièvre. J'délire complet. »

Je glisse un regard cependant sur sa main. Avant de le regarder lui. Et d'être juste incapable de soutenir son regard.

C'est pas de la fièvre. Je suis pas con. C'est lui, qui me provoque tout ça. Ces battements de cœurs un peu trop rapides, ces rougeurs sur mes joues. Actuellement, je brûle, ça, y'a pas à dire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça, au final ? Que mon corps l'apprécie ? Oh, sûrement. Il me fait de bons repas, il est au petit soin avec mes os – genre, le lait –. Alors oui, mon corps doit bien l'apprécier. Quant à moi… non. Non, j'l'ai déjà dit. J'ai dû mal à me remettre d'avant – même si, ces derniers jours… … ces derniers jours. Il a fait ça pour renouer ?

Je lâche sa main, avant de soupirer, lassé.

« Désolé. Pour ton entrée à Homra. »

Il ne me répond pas – et c'est une mine stupéfaite qu'il abhorre. Avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire attendri.

« J'étais heureux de te retrouver là, San-chan. »

« Pas moi, » je rétorque, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de me rattraper – mais rien ne sort. Bah, de toute manière, mieux vaut la franchise que de lui mentir, hein ? Puis bon, j'pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

« Et… maintenant ? »

« Ça va refroidir. »

« C'est déjà froid ! Réponds-moi- »

J'ai juste posé ma main sur sa joue. Il s'est interrompu.

Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ni pourquoi mon cœur s'est emballé à ce point. Et que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir ma seconde main pour l'attirer plus franchement contre moi, et profiter de bien plus de ce baiser.

Mais ça, je ne l'ai pensé qu'un instant. Juste avant de me séparer de lui, stupéfait de mon propre geste. Et que lui ne m'offre qu'un regard affreusement intimidé, et surpris.

« … la fièvre ? »

Il me pose cette question. Toute simple. D'une voix assez faible. J'aurais aimé lui répliquer qu'on verra bien s'il sera malade, mais je secoue juste négativement la tête. Avant de l'ignorer, et de continuer à manger. Du genre j'ai plus rien à te dire, alors tais-toi et mange.

« San-chan… »

Je ne réponds pas. Je jette juste un rapide coup d'œil à ses baguettes qu'il pose sur le bol. Avant qu'il ne se relève.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, de manger avec toi. »

Toujours le silence de mon côté. Bien que du sien, j'entends clairement la vaisselle qu'il pose dans l'évier, et l'eau qui coule un instant. Il met juste à tremper, apparemment.

« On se voit à Homra ? »

Mon cœur se serre. Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai merdé. J'ai totalement merdé. Et à présent ? Ma poitrine me fait affreusement mal.

Et en même temps que le loquet se fait entendre, je laisse libre cours à la douleur qui m'étreint, serrant les baguettes dans mes doigts. Quel con. Mais quel con, putain.

* * *

Aaah pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait une fin pareille ? D: Je sais pas. Ahem. Voilà, ce petit couple m'a inspiré, et le prochain, c'est du Erik x Kousuke !


	3. Chapter 3

Aaah bordel Shouhei m'énerve, j'arrive pas du tout à le saisir ce type XD Il est OOC j'crois, désolée, ça m'énerve. Bon, la fin du précédent OS m'a un peu foutu les boules, alors j'me rattrape avec ça ! Voilà èwé J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et stop d'être radins en reviews les gens ;w;

* * *

« Aah… »

Ce gémissement. Ses ongles dans mon dos. La transpiration qui me trempe le visage, la gorge. C'est pas possible autrement, putain. Mais comment on en est arrivés là, au juste ? Pourquoi ?

Je serre un peu plus mon bras dans son dos, m'encrant davantage en lui. Mon cœur bat si fort, putain. Si vite. Cette chaleur, ce corps qui se meut, telle une danse des plus délicieuses. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Voir son visage, avec ses yeux clos, cette expression de plaisir et de douleur mélangée. J'ai juste envie de continuer à sentir ses lèvres, de reprendre nos baisers. De le pousser jusqu'à sa limite.

Mais je ne m'attarde que sur sa mâchoire, son cou. Je veux laisser libre champ à ses gémissements, je veux l'entendre. Encore et encore. Me laisser m'envahir de cette fièvre qui me dévore, lentement. Sa respiration qui se fatigue, qui se bloque.

Et je frissonne en sentant ses doigts remonter jusqu'à dans ma nuque, et qu'il ouvre légèrement les yeux. Et qu'un doux sourire apparaisse sur son visage brouillé par les sentiments, par les sensations que je tente de pousser à l'extrême, allant au plus profond de lui-même. Ses dents serrés montrent bien cette douce contenance, hein… ?

« Sa-an-chan… »

Sa voix hésitante, déchirée entre deux coups. Je me débrouille quand même pour parvenir à grimacer à un tel moment. Parce que c'est un peu trop excitant, sa manière de dire. Sa manière de faire. S'en rend-il seulement compte ?

Je me détourne de lui, avant de tenter de reprendre un meilleur équilibre au dessus – autre que sur mon coude, en fait. Mais avec un bras en moins, c'est pas une chose des plus aisées.

« Fais-le… toi, » je grommelle, gêné. Avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant mes hormones qui me hurlent de continuer. « Ton… érection. Je pourrais pas. »

Ces rougeurs, sur ses joues. Je l'embrasse une seconde fois, reprenant dans ce geste un premier mouvement – et c'est un grognement un peu plus sourd qui sort de sa bouche. Bordel, j'ai l'impression que j'en aurais jamais assez. Ou plutôt de poser le pied dans un endroit de torture. D'une torture tellement bonne. Aaah… aurais-je pensé un jour à prendre autant de plaisir avec Shouhei ? Alors que quelques jours avant… je désirais juste son départ ?

« A-ah, c'est… »

Je le sens se crisper – et c'est une bouffée de plaisir qui m'envahit, à ce moment-même. Je serre mes doigts sur le drap, la bouche de plus en plus sèche. Sèche de ma respiration, de nos baisers… de l'essoufflement en lui-même. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'acte, ça prenait autant…

« Shouhei… te crispe pas, putain. J'vais venir… avant toi… sinon… »

« Hn… »

Juste cette intonation, décisive à m'achever. A vouloir l'achever encore plus. De la perversité ? J'en sais rien. J'ai juste envie d'y mettre fin, fin à ce trop plein de plaisir qui m'envahit le crâne, me fait tourner la tête. Avec lui. Et de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Sentir ses lèvres, ses mains qui retombent sur mes omoplates, pour me griffer le dos.

« Aah- Ah… »

Ses gémissements. Ce frisson qui vient me marteler le corps. Et mon cœur qui devient de plus en plus douloureux, putain…

« Shouhei… je tiens plus… »

Ma voix est hésitante. Légèrement tremblante. Il secoue négativement la tête, les yeux mi-clos – luttant pour ne pas se refermer entièrement.

« 'non plus… San-chan… gh… »

Ses plaintes, le contact de nos chairs. Tout pour me mener à la dérive. Et c'est dans un dernier mouvement, un peu plus violent, un peu plus profond, que je le sens de crisper contre moi, encore une fois. Et qu'un râle plaintif s'échappe de ses lèvres, de sa gorge – pour que, finalement, je le suive l'instant d'après. Le cœur battant. Le souffle court.

Je me retire doucement, faisant de même pour le préservatif, avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, à côté de lui. Les yeux fixant le plafond. J'ai mal au bras, putain. Pas lui cassé, non, l'autre. L'autre intact qui s'est tout pris dans la gueule, depuis tout à l'heure – du moins, qui supporte mon poids. Qui supporte les mouvements trop brusques.

« San-chan… »

J'entends les bruits des mouchoirs, et le lit qui grince légèrement sous ses mouvements. Et merde, en plus, on a dû faire un sacré boucan…

« Hm ? » Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, doucement. Et j'ai un léger sourire à ce geste – même si l'agacement monte rapidement, alors qu'il commence à m'embrasser la mâchoire, l'oreille. « Oï, ça suff- »

« J'aime beaucoup le faire avec toi. »

Je lui lance un regard mauvais, avant de me détourner de lui – et remonter la couette jusqu'à mon épaule.

« T'es pas obligé de dire des trucs pareils, Shouhei. »

« Tu changeras pas. »

« Hein ? »

Cette fois-ci, je me retourne vers lui, avant de croiser son regard doux. Brillant d'une beauté assez niaise, si j'puis dire. Mais j'aime bien. J'aime bien, ce regard. Ce visage. Ces expressions qu'il peut avoir – même si certaines peuvent m'agacer, c'est… je ne sais pas. Peut-être ce côté agacement qui me plaît. Enfin, agaçant pour moi…

Aah putain, pourquoi j'm'emmêle autant les pensées sur ce gars ?

« Ton bras est presque guéri, non ? »

« Mh. M'enlève le plâtre dans quelques jou- … »

J'ai un instant de réflexion, avant de froncer les sourcils. Au final, notre histoire, c'est dû à ça. S'il vient tous les jours, c'est aussi dans sa quête de se faire « pardonner. » Mais…

Je me redresse un peu brutalement, de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face un peu mieux.

« Tu continueras de ve…- »

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Que je tords dans une grimace dépitée. Je n'en prononcerai pas plus – même si, à son regard satisfait, il a parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Comment en quelques jours, je me suis retrouvé à être dépendant de lui ? D'accord, le sexe a peut-être une grande part dans l'histoire. Mais…

Je serre les dents, avant de lui lancer un regard courroucé.

« Arrête. »

« J'ai rien fait ! »

« Va t'habiller. Ou prendre une douche, » je grommelle, avant de me lever, pendant que je l'entends m'imiter, et ramasser mes propres affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Merde, il est où, mon boxer ? « Shouhei… »

Je soupire, avant de fouiller dans mon placard pour en prendre un propre. L'enfiler, ramasser le préservatif usagé, et me diriger dans la cuisine. Pour le jeter à la poubelle – le préservatif, hein. Avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la casquette de Shouhei, posée sur la table.

Comment on en est arrivés là, hein ? J'ai jamais vraiment compris. Ça doit remonter à il y a deux semaines – quand j'ai fait l'erreur de l'embrasser. Il n'est pas revenu de la journée, et je ne suis pas allé à Homra. Et j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait – même si, c'était involontaire. Une pulsion sadique de mon esprit qui m'a forcé à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, rien de plus.

Et il est revenu, le lendemain. Ça m'a pas mal surpris, hein… ça, c'est sûr. Il était comme d'habitude. Moi, j'étais plutôt gêné à l'idée de me retrouver à proximité de lui – cette putain d'envie qui me taraudait – et qui me taraude toujours, tiens – de le chopper, pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres, après les avoir goûtées une fois, j'avais envie de les découvrir davantage.

Et finalement, c'est lui qui est venu m'embrasser. « _Pour hier._ » Et il est reparti un peu après. Comme la veille aussi. Et chaque jour, c'était un baiser, une main sur la joue. Sa langue qui venait timidement se mêler à la mienne. Jusqu'à ce que je flanche, et que je l'emmène directement dans ma chambre. Brute, vous diriez, mais merde ! Il me fout les hormones en vrac, m'embrasse pour se tirer ensuite, et…

Et puis zut. Jamais j'lui aurais fait de mal dans un tel vice. J'ai pris les précautions nécessaires. Et il était consentant. Non pas que le fait d'être consentant passe après, mais… argh, c'est dans l'ordre des choses que j'pense !

Bref, donc voilà à quoi le tout nous a menés aujourd'hui. Et plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte que… je sais pas. Malgré ce fond d'agacement, cette certaine jalousie, je veux juste… qu'il reste auprès de moi ?

Putain, ça en serait tellement niais. Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée, avant de me diriger vers le frigo, et prendre de quoi boire. Et l'air froid m'arrache des frissons par super agréable – parce que mêlez transpiration et air froid, et on verra.

« San-chan ! »

Déjà ? Mais à peine je me retourne, qu'il me prend dans ses bras chauds, blottissant son visage dans mon cou.

« Te colle pas à moi, imbécile ! J'suis pas- » Mais ses lèvres m'empêchent de terminer ma phrase – je grimace, avant de le repousser d'une main dans le visage. « Arrête un peu ! J'vais te salir ! »

« Dh- San-chan ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Bordel, même en lui répondant méchamment, il en a éperdument rien à foutre !

« Je t'aime. »

« … quoi ? »

« J'te l'dirai pas deux fois ! »

« J'ai pas envie qu'tu m'le dises deux fois ! » je grogne, avant de soupirer. Et de constater que son expression n'est pas à l'état qu'elle devrait être – genre vexée ou une connerie comme ça. Non, il a son sourire habituel coincé sur la gueule. « C'est pas censé te faire plaisir ! »

« J'm'inquiète pas, avec San-chan ! »

« … et t'es sorti de la douche juste pour me dire ça ? »

« C'est pas marrant de prendre mon temps alors que t'es pas loin. »

« … idiot. »

Oui, un idiot. Un idiot avec ses belles paroles.

Je crois que pour une fois, je vais prendre sur moi – et éviter de le frapper, de me tirer ou de continuer à râler. Et doucement, j'attrape son visage, pour venir l'embrasser. Glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres, et goûter une nouvelle fois à son goût, à cette chaleur humide des plus savoureuses. Jusqu'à sentir ses mains se glisser dans ma nuque, et son corps à moitié nu – car il n'a qu'une serviette autour de la taille – se coller contre le mien. Ce qui m'arrache un grognement, et m'oblige à mettre fin à notre baiser.

« On doit aller à Homra, alors va t'habiller. J'vais me doucher, » je dis, avant de fermer le frigo d'un mouvement un peu brusque. « Et rends-moi mon boxer ! »

« C'est pas moi ! »

… allons bon. Il me sourit, avant de s'éclipser vers la chambre. Tandis que moi, je vais à la douche. Je crois vraiment que je deviens accro à cette relation naissante, entre nous. L'impulsivité peut payer, parfois…

Y'a juste à… espérer que ça dure ? Et pourquoi pas, un jour, envisager de l'annoncer à Homra.


	4. Chapter 4

UN MIKOTO X YATA HBRKFHRKFR. OMG. J'voulais l'écrire depuis, depuis probablement le début que je regarde ce putain d'anime quoi. Bref, quelques mois (mon premier couple favoris, passé second à cause de Saruhiko XD) Ca se passe quand Saru est encore là... J'espère que ça vous plaira éwè Puis si ça plait, p'tete j'en referai de ces deux là. Ce que j'aime ce petit couple ! Même si je supporte de moins en moins le comportement de Yata xD (mais bon, il reste mon favoris, aussi débile soit-il u_u)

* * *

« Misaki ? »

… je me retiens d'une grimace, avant de tourner la tête vers mon meilleur ami – en bas des escaliers. Et c'est une expression inquiète, que je vois sur son visage – mais rapidement, il retourne à son indifférence, secouant négativement la tête.

« Tu… vas voir Mikoto-san ? »

Mes doigts se crispent, sur la rampe d'escalier – et je sens le rouge me monter rapidement aux joues.

« O-ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Saru-kun ! »

Totsuka-san – qui agrippe le bras de Saruhiko, avant de l'attirer un peu vers lui – et je fronce les sourcils en le voyant lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille. Apparemment, pas des choses plaisantes, vu la grimace de dégoût que mon meilleur ami esquisse. Et ce regard… rempli d'une certaine animosité ? Mon cœur se serre, l'espace d'un instant – mais Totsuka-san l'éloigne bien vite. Apparemment en tentant de le calmer sur sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire, au juste ?

Ah… je me mords la lèvre, avant de me retourner vers la porte. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Saruhiko avait des comportements étranges. De toute manière, il est assez… spécial. Mais je l'apprécie ainsi. On va dire.

Et je prends une longue inspiration, avant de donner deux coups contre la porte – pour annoncer mon arrivée –, et l'ouvrir. Esquissant un sourire timide en voyant Mikoto-san assis sur son lit, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Mikoto-san ! »

Je rentre dans la pièce, avant de refermer derrière moi. L'odeur de la clope… des clopes de Mikoto-san. À force de la sentir, ça en devient rassurant. Une douce habitude.

Et je m'approche de lui, doucement – et me pencher légèrement. Ouvrir la bouche pour parler – mais la cigarette qu'il me colle sur les lèvres m'interrompt immédiatement. Cigarette que je récupère entre les doigts, surpris. Avant de me redresser.

« Écrase-la. »

Je lui souris – un sourire franc. Amusé. Il ne me rend qu'un regard légèrement fatigué, ses lèvres s'étirant à peine. Avant de me diriger vers le cendrier – sur la table de nuit, à côté de la tête de lit, pour y gratter la cigarette à peine entamée, et l'y déposer.

Parce que je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire. Depuis le temps que cette relation dure, à vrai dire… j'ai compris certaines _habitudes_. Et celle-ci fait parti du fait qu'il accepte de m'accorder de son temps.

Alors doucement, je me retourne vers lui – toujours cette même stupide hésitation. Mais mon cœur bat si fort, putain. Et son regard… je me mords la lèvre, avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Prendre place sur ses cuisses, et venir lentement m'accaparer de ses lèvres. Retrouver l'odeur de la clope dans le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue qui ne tarde à venir se joindre à la mienne. Et ses frissons qui m'envahissent.

C'est presque pervers. Mais c'est si bon, merde… je ferme les yeux, savourant ce contact humide, brûlant, âcre. Glissant mes mains dans sa nuque, attrapant son T-shirt entre mes doigts. Partager ça avec mon Roi. Avec Mikoto-san…

« Hn… »

Je m'écarte légèrement, recherchant mon souffle – mais un hoquet de surprise m'interrompt bien vite dans ma quête. Causé par une main… qu'il a glissé un peu trop rapidement sous mon haut. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là pour autant, non. Je me mords la lèvre en le sentant remonter mon vêtement, et que ses lèvres ne se joignent à ma peau découverte. Ses lèvres, ses dents. Sa langue qui frôle mon téton – et c'est un gémissement qui s'échappe de ma gorge, suivit d'un léger tremblement. A force, j'ai abandonné à me retenir… putain.

« M-Mikoto-san… »

Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne m'entend pas. Il remonte à ma clavicule, avant de s'écarter de moi, et m'ôter le pull – je secoue la tête pour remettre mes cheveux plus ou moins en place. Et il reprend son contact dans mon cou, attrapant ma peau entre ses dents – merde, il me laisse pas le temps de respirer !

« Douce— ah, doucement ! » je gémis, avant de poser une main sur ses épaules pour tenter de… ralentir la progression de ses caresses ? « Mikoto-… »

Ses yeux. Son regard – un regard de celui qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'arrête. J'esquisse une moue gênée, avant de tourner la tête.

« Juste… allez-y plus doucement. S'il vous plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? … je me renfrogne, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute manière. Message que je lui laisse entendre en revenant embrasser ses lèvres – juste… quelque chose de chaste. Parce que moi aussi, je veux le retrouver. Je veux embrasser sa peau. Redécouvrir ce goût contre ma langue. Contre sa mâchoire, son cou. Frissonner en l'entendant soupirer – et alors que ses mains se glisse sur mes reins… ou un peu plus bas. Un peu trop bas – j'ai un grognement, avant d'accrocher mes bras à sa nuque, et m'avancer un peu plus contre lui. Dépliant mes jambes pour les refermer derrière lui – dans le désir de mieux… sentir son corps ? Son… bassin… plus précisément. … gênant. C'est gênant.

Mais une fois qu'on goûte à ce genre d'instant précieux, c'est impossible de ne pas… en réclamer. En revouloir. Davantage.

« Vous… hn… »

Je serre les dents en sentant ses doigts s'enfoncer légèrement dans mes fesses, de sorte à m'obliger à me redresser – m'appuyant sur ses épaules. Qu'il remonte jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Et qu'il… commence à baisser mon short ?

« Déjà ?... »

Je replie mes jambes pour avoir une meilleure position – mais il soupire, avant de se redresser, m'agrippant soigneusement. Pour qu'il ne me dépose sur son lit dans un bruit de grincement, se positionnant au dessus de moi, me gouvernant de sa taille. Je glisse une main sur sa joue, attirant son attention quelques secondes. Le temps de contempler son visage. Ses yeux. Je passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres, avant de glisser ma main dans sa nuque, et l'attirer contre moi pour un baiser chaste.

Chaste, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'y glisser sa langue. La mêler à la mienne. Entamer une danse langoureuse – mon cœur va finir par exploser, bordel. Parce que j'adore tout simplement ça. Cette chaleur qu'il m'offre, ce plaisir, ce goût âcre qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Celui de ses putains de clopes qu'il n'arrête pas de fumer. Mais je veux juste continuer à savourer cette saveur à la fois surprenante, écœurante. Mais… apaisante ?

« Hn- ! »

Je me cambre, en sentant sa main s'appuyer sur mon entrejambe, bien loin d'être endormie – et c'est un frisson de plaisir qui m'envahit le corps, me grisant jusqu'aux épaules. Avant qu'il n'attrape le pan de mon short, pour le tirer un peu brutalement vers le bas – de sorte à le… baisser ?

« Doucement… » je murmure contre ses lèvres, commençant légèrement à haleter. La chaleur qui monte, un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne me déplaît pas plus que ça – parce que je veux partager ça avec lui. Je veux juste…

Je laisse échapper un soupir, tandis qu'il se redresse – et qu'il termine de m'ôter mon sh- wah, mon boxer avec ?!

« O-oï ! »

… comme s'il allait en tenir compte ? Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour le regarder – et j'enfonce mes doigts dans le draps, alors que ses lèvres se posent sur ma cuisse nue – et que je mords les miennes pour ne pas gémir sous ce putain de… de plaisir. Un plaisir frustrant.

Je me laisse retomber, la respiration trop rapide, le cœur prêt à exploser. Surtout dans ses doigts frôlent mon autre cuisse, pour me l'écarter légèrement. Me mettant _un peu trop_ à nu. Je me mords le dos de la main, fixant le plafond. Ca a toujours un fond de gêne, putain…

Avant qu'il se ne repenche sur moi – ou plutôt, vers la table de chevet. Et le bruit du tiroir m'arrache un énième frisson. Bruit qui signifie… ce que ça signifie. Je le vois récupérer le nécessaire – lubrifiant et capote. Je soupire, me libérant légèrement de cette tension qui m'oppresse. J'ai la tête qui me tourne, bordel. J'vais fondre, tellement j'ai chaud…

Et je ne peux me retenir d'un gémissement plaintif, et le sentant enfoncer deux doigts à… à l'endroit à préparer. Sans prévenir. D'un coup. Les bouger suffisamment. Des mouvements qui m'arrachent un soupir de plaisir. Sans vraiment non plus s'attarder – disons que… c'est pas non plus comme si c'était super utile. Juste…

Je me mords la lèvre, tentant de reprendre un minimum de calme.

Puis les bruits de vêtements. Je me concentre encore sur le plafond – jauni par la nicotine. J'ai l'estomac resserré sous une certaine forme de… d'angoisse ? C'est toujours la même chose…

Mais mes yeux se détachent assez rapidement du plafond, pour se poser un instant dans ceux de Mikoto-san – avant que ses lèvres ne viennent happer les miennes, et que ses mains se glissent avec une certaine aisance sur sous mes cuisses, soulevant mes hanches par la même occasion.

Et qu'une chaleur pénètre mon intimité – et mon gémissement qui cogne contre ses lèvres, alors que je le sens s'enfoncer… entièrement. Je passe mes mains sur ses omoplates, m'y accrochant en réponse à ce plaisir qui m'inonde, bien que percé d'une fine douleur. Mais d'un rien à côté de cette chaleur qui se dégage. Qui m'envahit.

« M-Mikoto-s- »

Sa langue m'interrompt, se glissant entre mes lèvres pour venir réclamer sa jumelle – merde, il va me tuer. Il veut me tuer ? Mais je réponds cependant à son invitation, serrant mes jambes contre ses reins, frissonnant sous cet approfondissement du contact. J'en veux…

Et il me libère assez rapidement – heureusement, je cr-

« Aah ! »

Mon corps entier se cambre, sous ce premier mouvement – et j'enfonce davantage mes ongles dans sa peau, serrant les dents. Si ces coups de reins sont lents à ce tout début, il part dans une progression particulièrement rapide – pas que ça me dérange, loin de là. Et c'est sans compter sa main brûlante qui se ferme sur mon sexe, suivant son propre rythme, m'envoyant lentement me noyer dans un océan de plaisir. Parce que c'est le cas.

Et j'ai une plainte, alors que ses lèvres viennent déposer des baisers dans mon cou, que sa main – contre ma cuisse – se rétracte sur ma peau. Je me raccroche à lui, bougeant naturellement mon bassin pour en réclamer plus, en rythme à ses coups de reins brûlants. Coups de reins qui me font perdre la tête, lentement. Qui m'envahisse d'un plaisir pur, d'un plaisir malsain, mais tellement… bon.

C'est direct. Il y va direct. C'est une explosion de plaisir qui sature mon bas-ventre, rapidement. Qui m'endolorisse les hanches, sous cette brutalité. Et ma respiration qui devient limite précieuse – parce que merde, c'est dure de tenir la cadence avec lui. Il est trop… trop à vouloir m'achever ? On a pas la même endurance… ah…

« Mikoto-san… » je souffle, difficilement. Ma tête me tourne, bordel. C'est un peu comme si je perdais la notion du temps. Tellement ce plaisir se fait. Me malmène. C'est juste… à en devenir accro. « Je… »

« Hn… »

Chaud. Je brûle, en fait. Et ses lèvres, qui attrapent les miennes, ne font pas pour m'arranger – et je garde les dents serrées, comme pour lui interdire de venir m'ôter le peu de souffle qui me reste. Mais il n'en cherche pas davantage – il continue juste sa cadence, plus violente, plus forte. Plus… profonde ?

Merde, j'peux plus retenir mes gémissements. Il me perd. Totalement.

« Aah- hn, j'vais… pas… »

Pas tenir davantage. Et j'admire son visage. Les yeux brillants d'une certaine fièvre. Ses lèvres légèrement gonflées – et mes ongles lacèrent sa peau, tandis que je laisse échapper une plainte un peu trop… indiscrète. Merde, j'en peux plus. C'est trop de… trop de plaisir. Et à son soupire, ses mouvements qui cessent, lui aussi est… venu. Et il m'embrasse chastement, avant de se retirer. Merde. Mon cœur est vraiment au bord de l'explosion. Et je me sens… vidé de mes forces.

« Mikoto-san… »

Je murmure juste ça, avant qu'il ne remonte son pantalon, et fasse pour nettoyer… … mon… ma preuve de plaisir ? Je soupire, exténué, avant de me recroqueviller sur le lit, essayant d'attraper la couette à tâtons.

Mais à part le vide, rien.

Elle vient d'elle-même, de toute man- … j'ai un léger sourire, en croisant le regard de mon Roi – qui est donc le responsable de la venue de la couette. Je la remonte jusqu'à ses épaules, tandis qu'il récupère sa clope, la rallumant d'un mouvement de la main.

L'odeur de la cigarette…

Ses cigarettes.

Mikoto-san…


	5. Chapter 5

Se passe après le départ de Saruhiko !

* * *

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Ce qu'il me demande, avant que je ne sente le canapé s'affaisser sous son poids. Et que mon coeur ne se serre douloureusement, tandis que je tente d'esquisser un sourire qui se veut sincère, essuyant les larmes qui brûlent mes joues. Sans cesser de fixer le sol - pas qu'il soit plus intéressant que Mikoto-san, mais...

« Je ne pleure pas, » je rétorque. « C'est juste- »

Mais ses doigts brûlants m'interrompent, m'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Et j'évite son regard, sentant mes joues s'enflammer instantanément.

« Tes yeux sont rouges. »

« Ce- ce n'est ri- gh... »

Je serre les dents, sentant un nouveau flot de larmes me monter aux yeux. Et je m'échappe à son emprise, me détournant de lui - il est hors de question qu'il m'voit chialer comme ça, putain ! Parce que bien entendu, que ce n'est pas rien. Je le sais. Je le sens. Ça m'énerve. Ça me blesse. Et ça m'emmerde d'autant plus qu'on me voit dans cet état - mais je préfère largement la chaleur d'HOMRA que de rester seul chez moi.

Et j'ai un frisson désagréable en l'entendant se relever.

« Aah- Mikoto-san... restez. S'il vous pl... » Ma voix s'étouffe, tout autant que mes larmes ne cessent plus de couler. Merde, merde, j'en ai marre ! C'est pire qu'une fontaine ! Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, je me frotte les joues - probablement bien rouges, à présent. « E-excusez-moi... je- »

Je me crispe légèrement, en sentant sa main se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne, coupant mes paroles.

« Mh ? »

Trouble. Tout est trouble. C'est à peine si je peux encore le distinguer - et par je ne sais quelle folie, je suis venu me réfugier contre lui. Serrant mes bras autour de ses côtes, blottissant mon visage contre son torse. Laissant cette chaleur qu'il dégage me bercer, me rassurer doucement - et si mes larmes ne se calment pas, c'est mon coeur, que je sens lentement s'apaiser.

Apaisement qui ne dure pas - pas alors qu'il me repousse légèrement, m'obligeant à me séparer de lui. Et à peine j'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser, qu'il me relève le visage de ses doigts, attrapant mon menton. Et ses yeux. Son regard...

« Mikoto-san... je- hn- » J'ai un léger mouvement de recul, en sentant ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes - avant qu'il ne revienne immédiatement à l'assaut de son baiser. Sa main attirant son corps plus proche du sien. Et qu'avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, que d'une pression de doigts sur ma mâchoire, sa langue ait déjà pris possession de ma bouche. Sa langue ?... « Aah- n-n- »

J'ai une légère grimace, tandis qu'il se sépare de moi. Et que je pose une main sur mes lèvres, rouge de gêne. De honte. Incapable de soutenir le regard de mon Roi. Et un arrière goût de nicotine se promenant sur ma langue, à présent.

« Hn ? Tu veux pas ? »

Ne pas vouloir quoi ? Ca ? Qu'il... m'embrasse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'embrasse, d'abord ? Pourquoi...

« S-si ! J- » ... hu... peut-être que ça a été dit avec trop d'enthousiasme ? Je sens une chaleur dérangeante me monter dans les joues - bordel, bordel, pourquoi il faut que je me ridiculise ai- encore ?

Il m'embrasse encore. Plus chastement, cette fois-ci - bien que je me rétracte légèrement, pas spécifiquement à l'aise. Sans pour autant interrompre ce contact chaud et humide. J'ai presque envie de glisser mes mains dans sa nuque. Juste pour lui en réclamer un peu plus. Passer outre mon mal aise et- ... je déraille. Je déraille ? ...

Attendez. On est au bar, là ?

...

« W-whaa, a-arrêtez ! Y'a des ge- »

« C'est vide. »

... aah ? Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le comptoir, surpris - et non... personne. Absolument personne.

« Où est Izumo-san ? »

Je serre les dents, sentant ma voix dérailler complètement dans mes paroles. Toujours de cette douleur qui m'étrangle. S'ensuivant d'une certaine crainte - même si je dois admettre que... c'est pas désagréable. C'est même mieux que ce... ce que j'ai... puimaginerohmonDieuc'estgênant.

« J'sais pas. »

Y'a un moment de silence. Il me libère dans un regard impassible, mais certes accompagné d'un... léger sourire ? Quelque chose qui me fait chaud au coeur. Quelque chose qui soulage doucement ma peine - parce qu'un sourire de Mikoto-san vaut tellement...

Et j'ai un court moment de surprise, en le voyant commencer à s'éloigner.

« Aah... Mikoto-san ! Att- ... ah. Attendez... s'il vous plaît, » je bafouille, avant de le rattraper par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Et attirer son attention sur moi - merde, c'est encore plus gênant, d'un coup... « J-je veux bien que vous... continuiez. » ... ah... j'l'ai dit. Je le relâche, sur ces paroles. Surpris de moi-même. « Enfin... »

« Hum ? Décide-toi, Yata. »

Me... décider ? J'ai encore cette putain de bouffée de chaleur - avant de me mordre la lèvre un instant, sans vraiment savoir trop quoi faire. Mais c'est sans compter mon côté impulsif, je crois. C'est en me raccrochant à son haut, l'incitant à se baisser vers moi, que je retrouve ses lèvres à nouveau. Et qu'un frisson me parcourt, alors qu'il prend le dessus sur ce nouvel échange. Un échange dont je sens une sacrée chaleur se dégager - et pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas uniquement que de mes joues, hm...

Je lâche son haut, pour glisser mes mains jusqu'à la base de son cou. Remontant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Sentir davantage sa langue, qui se mêle à la mienne. Qui s'épanouit de ce goût pourtant si âcre - de Mikoto-san... le goût de ces nombreuses clopes fumées depuis je ne sais pas quelle heure. Mais merde, c'est lui...

« Gh- qu'est-ce que v- »

Je me retire de son baiser, tentant de récupérer sa main un peu trop baladeuse qui m'ôte mon short - mais ses lèvres reviennent rapidement d'assaut dans mon cou, léchant ma peau, l'embrassant à nouveau. M'arrachant un frisson de plaisir, et un râle que je n'arrive pas à contenir.

« Aa-ah! Mikoto-san, pas ic... »

J'enfonce mes ongles dans son épaule, peinant à tenir sous ses caresses qu'il m'inflige. Jouant de ses doigts chauds sur mon boxer - putain, c'est tellement bon... beaucoup trop... et que ses lèvres remontent sur ma mâchoire, pour retrouver mes lèvres.

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

« C'est un peu rapide... » je gémis, alors qu'il fait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé - et m'attire un peu brusquement sur ses cuisses, pour reprendre ses baisers furtifs dans mon cou. Et que ses mains, cette fois-ci, délaissent mon début d'érection pour venir découvrir le reste de mon corps - un contact qui fait battre mon coeur d'une telle force. Qui fait se crisper mon corps. Qui m'offre un tel plaisir... « Mikoto-san... »

Pourquoi ma vue se brouille ? Je tente doucement de calmer ma respiration haletante, alors que ses caresses se sont atténuées - et que son regard se porte sur moi.

« Tu pleures encore... »

Je pleure ?

...

Je serre les dents, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Et de plonger dans ses bras, le serrer contre moi. Tremblant. Suffoquant à moitié dans mes larmes. Pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux, putain ?! Pourquoi - ...

« Pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit ? Il vous a trahi ! »

Mais à peine je relève la tête, que tout a disparu.

Excepté le noir. L'obscurité.

Un rêve... un rêve.

Mais la douleur et les larmes sont bien réelles.

Merde...

* * *

Et y'a aut' chose qui est réelle, ahem. Je sais pas ce que ça donne, j'voulais faire une fin un peu plus poignante mais j'ai pas réussi ('avais peur que ça rentre dans le pathétique huhu), donc ça donne un rêve érotique, mais sa peine prend le dessus, dommage 8) J'avais pas envie de faire de lemon en fait... ;w; ah et c'est ultra court, désolée ! J'arrive plus trop à écrire ahem. ... vaisécrireduSarumipourlapeine.


End file.
